Electronic devices, such as integrated circuit (IC) chip packages, are well known and commonly used to perform a variety of electronic functions. In use, it has been found that some electronic devices often produce a significant level of heat that is not adequately removed by either natural air convection or by powered ventilation, such as a fan. As a consequence, various methods have been employed to assist in cooling electronic devices.
One well-known method for cooling IC chip packages, for example, involves convection cooling in which a heat sink is mounted to a surface of the IC chip package. In mounting the heat sink, it is not desirable to use a bonding process, such as an adhesive, because of the permanent nature of such attachment. For example, a malfunctioning semiconductor device may be discarded, and it is not desirable to discard the heat sink too. It has therefore been found desirable to attach the heat sink to the IC chip package by mechanical means such as a retainer clip. A typical heat sink has a flat surface generally the same size as the IC chip package, with a plurality of radiation fins projecting substantially perpendicularly from a surface of the heat sink. The heat sink is commonly fabricated from a material having a high thermal conductivity, such as aluminum. The protruding fins assist in transporting thermal energy away from the IC chip package by providing a relatively large surface area for convective heat.